My Favorite Superstar
by Ally Hardy
Summary: K, i re-did See ya later so its a lot better now. summary and prolauge inside! plz at least read the summary and pro b4 deciding on if ya wanna read it or not. pwease (


****

Chapter One

"Alex!" Trish yelled as she ran over to the young girl standing backstage at the Pepsi Arena. "How come you didn't say you were coming?" She asked very excitedly as she hugged her friend. 

"Well you know how me and my dad are, we just love surprising people!" Alex replied hugging her back. "Uh Trish, can I kind breathe now?" She joked. 

"O yea, sorry. So where is your dad anyway?" Trish asked. 

"Uh, I think he's with Vince, talking about...something." She replied.

They both laughed a little. They hadn't been together in over a year and they were very close. 

"Okay, well I'll see you later. I gotta go get ready for my match. Bye." Trish said as she walked away.

"See ya later Trish."

Both girls turned and walked their separate ways. As Trish walked away, she ran into one of her other friends, Shannon Moore.

"Hey Trish. He said. "Who's that girl you were talking to" 

"Why? You like her?" Trish asked with a smile.

"No." he replied quickly. "I just never saw her here before. That's all." 

"Oh, right." Trish replied in disbelief. "Anyway, her name is Alex, and she's here with her dad."

"Thanks." Shannon replied then started walking away.

"And she's to young for you." Trish added. Shannon turned around and shot her a look to make her shut up, but then they both laughed a little. Shannon never could keep a straight face if he didn't really mean it. Then Trish turned around and began to walk away again.

"Uh, Trish?" Shannon asked. She turned around to see what he wanted. "Yea?"

"Just how young?" He asked shyly.

"Sixteen Trish giggled. 

Alex put her bags in her dad's lockeroom, then went into the greenroom to try and find something to eat. She finally got some food, but as she was eating, someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. She screamed and turned around quickly to see who it was. 

"Damnit Amy, don't do that!" She said annoyed. 

"Sorry." She said. "I just wanted to see if you still remembered me." 

"How could I forget you." Alex asked sarcastically pushing her friend a little. 

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in forever. And how's your dad?" Amy asked. 

"I'm good and he's doing a lot better." Alex replied. 

"Hey girls. How ya doin?" Shawn said as he came up behind them. 

"Shawnie!" Alex yelled as she threw her arms around him. She has knows him all her life, and they didn't live that far apart from each other, but with him on the road all the time, she didn't get to see him much. 

"Well, I see you missed me." He said jokingly. 

"You bet I did!" She replied. 

"How have you been?"

"Good, and you?"

"Same. Listen, I'll talk to you later. I gotta go catch Vince."

"Okay, Bye."

As Shawn left, he said hi to a few of his friends that were walking in and Amy began to talk again and the guys that came in walked over to the food table. But then something caught Alex's eye. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A young man, about the same height as her, with the most amazing eyes, and beautiful smile. And an adorable little eyebrow piercing. She felt like she could just stare at him forever, and as Amy was talking, that's what she was working on doing. 

"Alex, are you listening to me?" Amy asked waving her hand in front of Alex's face. 

"Huh? Yea." She replied, then went back to staring at him. 

Amy turned around and looked in the direction she Alex was staring. 

"O, you like him huh?" Amy said. 

"No!" Alex said loud, but not too loud. "I don't even know him." She said with a little sigh. 

"Do you wanna?" Amy asked with a devious smile. Then she grabbed Alex's wrist and pulled her towards the three men. 

"Amy, don't." She whispered as they got closer. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Amy said as she got over to them. "Hey." They replied. Alex just waved at them. "Nothing really. How bout you guys?" Adam replied.

When Adam mentioned a few people, the third man looked up to see who else was there, he knew Amy was there but was surprised when he saw Alex standing there too. And his jaw dropped a little as he looked at her. 

"Nothing." Amy said. "Same as her." Alex added.

I gotta go guys, I gotta match to get ready for." Shane said.

"Yeah, and I promised Jay that I'd show him a new move that he could use for tonight." Adam said too. 

"K, see you guys later." Amy said. 

"It's good to see you back kid. We'll see you later." Shane said as he left referring to Alex. She just smiled. 

"So Shan, you're being awfully quiet. What's up in your little life?" Amy said being all nosey like she normally was. 

"Huh? Uh, nothing." He replied.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I just wanted you to meet my friend..."

"Alex." He said cutting her off. 

"Right, Alex." Amy said confused to how he already knew her name, but didn't think anything of it. "Alex, this is Shannon." 

"Hey." He said as he put his hand out for her to shake. 

"Hey." She replied as she shook his hand. 

"So, I haven't seen you around here before." Shannon said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I'm here with my dad. This is his first time back in over a year. He was out with a neck injury...I haven't seen you before either." Alex said.

"I'm kinda new here. I've only been on T.V. a few times." He replied. 

"O." She said.

"Yeah." He said back.

Alex was really trying not to sound shy. She never really liked anybody before. Sure she liked boys, but it was never anything big. And she's always been more like a Tomboy, so she was usually comfortable around guys. No body had ever really been able to catch her heart. 

"Miss Kalloway, your dad goes on in a few minutes, after the commercials." Some stage hand person called to her. 

"Okay, thanks. Well I better go then. Don't wanna miss the Lord of Darkness on his first match back." She said.

"All right. See ya later?" He asked. 

"Yea." She said with a smile, then left.

"Ooooo. Shanny's got a crush." Amy teased. 

"Amy shut up." Shannon said turning away from her to walk out.

"You do." Amy said as she followed him. "Every time you meet a girl you life, you get all distracted and don't even really pay attention.... Just like you didn't even notice she just told you that she as the Undertaker's daughter." Amy said then laughed as she went in the other direction.


End file.
